1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composite ball-bouncing tyre, more particularly, to a tyre that comprises a subtyre (or tyre cover) and an inner tube, wherein the subtyre includes concave rails, fastening grooves and fixing grooves, while the inner tube includes convex fixing parts and fastening parts that correspond to the rails, fastening grooves and fixing grooves. By using these concave and convex parts, it not only allows the area of contact between the subtyre and the inner tube to be enlarged, but also enables the subtyre to weigh less, thus achieving better safety and energy-saving effect. Besides, the subtyre and the inner tube can be assembled and fixed after the inner tube is inflated, and disengaged from each other after the inner tube is deflated, thus allowing the subtyre or inner tube to be replaced independently and making a breakthrough in the shape of conventional inner tubes that are always round.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In composite ball-squeezing and bouncing tyres that are capable of saving gas and energy, inner tubes are usually round and combined with subtyres in small area of contact, and the subtyres are much heavier. Therefore, how to improve the energy-saving effect of such tyres is what the inventor tries his best to research and improve.